


Distraught

by turntechBiologist



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira and Shiho are besties, Akiras sad, Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mute Akira, Spoilers, everyones sad, journey to catching their best friends affection, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechBiologist/pseuds/turntechBiologist
Summary: With the aftermath and derail of the Phantom Thieves, Akira is sent back to his home town to continue going to his original school, but of course with the welcomed arrival of Shiho Suzui. They both help each other and try to achieve their goals, as well as helping eachother with the painstaking love they have for a certain two blondes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning I have NOT finished this game yet, so the ending might not match up 100% to what I have said here, only what I have heard from friends and the internet, so I’m sorry if you see some things that don’t sound too right! <3

Akira was staring downcast at his now soggy bowl of cereal as both of his parents were softly arguing in the kitchen, what the topic is exactly about, he doesn’t know. But he knows for a fact that it’s about him if the hushed murmurs of his name were anything to go by. 

Ever since he’s gotten back, nothing has ever truly been the same. His parents argued more, ignored him more, acted like he was a pest which he doesn’t truly blame them for thinking so. How can he expect his parents to love an ex criminal? No matter how many times he tries to tell them he saved that girl, it’s been proven, they don’t care. His nose scrunches up in anger to stop the well of tears in his eyes. They care too much about titles and squeaky clean records, huh? Enough to not have enough love for their own son.

Morgana looks up at him with sad blue eyes, “It’ll be alright, Akira. Just another week at school, right?” He meows out, Akira nodding numbly along to the soft spoken words, giving a lame thumbs up as reply. Morgana just sighs and trots along down to Akira’s room to settle on his bed. 

Akira’s home towns school is too small to actually smuggle in a cat every day, and with how many times he’s tried to, as well as beingtattled on for it (and how many time’s he’s gotten in trouble for it), he’s very surprised he hasn’t even gotten a threat of suspension. He’s never felt such guilt for leaving a cat inside all day, but he knows that Morgana’s been feeling all too sluggish lately, not even so much as wanting to get up and eat. He silently wonders if maybe Morgana should’ve stayed with Futaba to at least see the others on a day to day basis, but he knows Morgana would berate him for thinking so. 

Akira stands to go ahead and dump his cereal out, settling his dishes in the sink for later cleaning, nodding at his parents as a silent goodbye, and just having them stare at him until his mother relents with a disgruntled ‘have a good day at school, sweetie’. 

The minute he walks out, the arguing starts again, making Akira’s stomach twist in both sadness and irritation. 

He slides into his schools assigned loafers, already wearing the schools outfit - not as prestigious or comfy as Shujin Academy’s clothes are - and sliding on his backpack that carries too many books and not enough Morgana. 

As Akira exits the house to the woodsy smells it only brings him comfort, the one thing Tokyo lacks, but even then he heavily prefers the smell of coffee beans engrained in his nostrils than his home life at this point in time. Just the thought of his friends back there, his former teachers, Sojiro, brings a small pained ache in his chest.

He shakes the thought out of his head, raising his eyes to meet the sight of his insanely small school, he steps inside, ignoring the small pressing looks of all the students on the bruises, scrapes, and cuts that are still healing on his body.

It may have been a month since that interrogation, but Christ if it didn’t leave a toll on both his body /and/ mind. The doctors were talking as if he might just get his voice back in the correct setting, wheres he’s more relaxed. He has a form of mutinism where it’s fully selective, stemming off of the torment and utter anxiety he went through during the interogation. But with the way things are going, he’s not sure if he’ll be able to truly talk. He had to take a full month off from school, or he would start in a panic attack of broken, breathy screams and panicked breathing. Just the thought has a small tremor running through his fingers and up his back. He presses his fingers into his palm and near curls into himself at those memories. He tries to stop thinking about it, throat already closing in.

But his heart is lifted at the sad eyes of one Shiho Suzui, body quickly relaxing. 

Of course, since Shujin Academy was only 40 or so minutes away via bus ride, Shiho was quickly sent down here. But word passes quickly, and of course, she’s now known as the near suicide victim of Kamoshida, just as Akira is still known as a criminal (among many other things). The only saving grace of this school was Shiho, just as he was for her as well.

Just in the one week that he has been here, it’s felt like he’s known Suzui chan for forever, the two already becoming best friends and trying to spend as much time together as physically possible to take away the actual matters at hand. 

Shiho immediately gains a relieved look, “Thought you may not come today, was becoming worried.” She says with a weak smile. Akira’s brows crease curiously, as if to ask a silent ‘why?’. Her brows shoot up, “O-Oh! You...You didn’t hear?” She asks curiously with a small frown. 

At the shake of his head, she sighs, “Another rumor came out about you..something about you apparently killing someone? It’s all dumb.” Shiho mumbles.

Akira deflates.

No wonder everyone was staring at him like that, or his bruises for that matter, no doubt thinking they were from his supposed ‘victim’.

“Phantom Thieves just carry that charm and fear, huh?” She asks as a weak joke, corner of her lips peaking up just the slightest bit, making Akira puff out a breathy laugh of amusement, shaking his head.

His thumb cocks over his shoulder to announce they should no doubt be getting to class, Shiho’s eyes following his movement and nodding, ponytail loosely following that movement.

They follow side by side, up the staircase to get to their shared homeroom. Suzui seems exceptionally sad today, and to show Akira’s curiosity, he gently looks down at her, cocking both his head and eyebrow.

At the sight of this, she lets out a sad looking smile, “Just miss Ann a lot I guess. Mishima, too. They’ve just been to busy to talk lately.” She says, voice carrying a distraught tone. 

To show his sympathy, his hand creeps down to grasp her hand and gently squeeze. At this, she shows him the same sad smile, squeezing back and letting Akira let go right after, watching as he shoves his hands right back into his front pants pocket.

Shiho’s gaze flicks right back up to his eyes, curious, “But you understand right? You have many friends back home-“ She starts, the word ‘home’ stinging Akira’s heart, “-I mean you..you miss Ryuji, right? You texted me about that, have you ever told him?” She asks in a gentle voice.

Akira’s throat constricts in a swallow before limply shaking his head. Shiho smiles weakly at him.

“It’s alright. I..I don’t think I can ever tell Ann. She nor anyone besides you knows that I’m...” She tries, but her face twists up in a mix of sadness and anger before shaking her head as if she can shake those plaguing thoughts off, “I’ll talk to you after class, alright?” Shiho smiles as a parting grace between them, Akira nodding in mutual agreement.

He settles in his claimed desk chair, gaze settled on the light wood, and gently picking off loose pieces of said wood as he listens discreetly to other conversations of his classmates before the actual lesson starts. He, of course, is usually not given the time of day. People are either too scared of him or just truly don’t care, but most of the time it’s the former. He’s learned to appreciate the peace and quiet, but misses the constant chattering of Morgana, as well as his phone blowing up with constant texts from all of his friends, talking about Phantom Thieves missions, palaces, mementos, and anything else. Or of course the private texts between each of his friends, asking if he wants to hang out. 

Sadly, his phone doesn’t go off as much as it used to, he thinks numbly as he sweeps up at the home screen, revealing nothing but the numbers of the current hour. 

He’s realized that obviously, his friends don’t need him to survive. ‘You don’t need to breathe in Akira all day in order to go about your own’, he thinks feistily to himself, even if some small, selfish part of him wants all the attention garnered on him, like it used to be. 

His gaze flicks up as the teacher enters the room, turning his phone on silent (despite getting no texts) and shoving it in his pants pocket, getting out notes to finally start the day. 

Hours tick on and school is let out, Akira casually strolling around the school before his eyes flick on a certain poster.

‘Volleyball tryouts next week! 

Meet: Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday - Gym 3:00-4:00

Any and all students welcome!’ 

Akira eyes it warily before plucking it off the wall. He frowns gently at it.

Shiho hasn’t showed much interest in doing anything volleyball related since..that incident containing a certain man that all the members of the Phantom Thieves decided to never name - despite being disbanded because of Akira’s departure. Which Akira of course understands, but the few times that he’s seen her play, it was always with her /grilling/ the other girls, always succeeding. 

Stick with the guns you’re best at, right? 

He clutches that paper and marches right back to the classroom, shoving it right on her desk once spotted. 

She blinks in a confused manner, crunching her eyebrows once glancing up at him and then down to the offending article that got shoved in her direction. 

When spotting it though, her mouth opens and closes a few times, always clicking shut whenever a few sounds leave her mouth. “A-Akira you know I can’t do this anymo-“ She stops when seeing Akira shake his head, pointing at the paper harder like it might change her mind. 

“I wasn’t even that good-“ Shiho tries exasperatedly, but stops short when Akira squints his eyes and twists his mouth into a big frown like she just insulted him instead of herself. 

“Akira you know I can’t.” She whispers softly, big brown eyes pleading. Akira stops for a second before shaking it off. No amount of Shiho’s cute puppy dog eyes will deter him this time. 

He grabs her pencil and scribbles down ‘just try’, seeing her squinty eyed look and quickly scribbling down ‘please? ):’ with the frowny face for addded affect. 

Shiho’s lips purse and she glares down at the offending piece of paper. But that look crumbles quickly, lightly looking up at Akira, “Fine but- you cannot get grumpy with me when I realize I mentally or physically can’t do it anymore, alright? What happened back then just...” She tries, but quickly gets choked up. 

Akira frantically shakes his head at the sight of his new best friend tearing up, and quickly writing ‘you’ll be fine, im here for you if you need me, ok?’. 

At the sight of those written words, she smiles weakly, moving to wrap her arms around his neck - extremely awkward from her seated position and his standing one -, but he easily returns it, awkwardly patting her back. 

Shiho lets out a small, watery laugh, “Thank you Akira-kun.” She sniffles out. Akira nods into her shoulder, hoping she takes that as a ‘no problem’. He lets her pull back first.

He slides his phone out, pointing at it and making faux typing movements. She huffs out a laugh and nods, “Yes, I’ll text you later. Seeya tomorrow, Akira.” She says, smile soft. He does a small two finger salute as his goodbye, making her huff out another weak laugh. 

As Akira turns to leave, he feels all the prying stares on him, which he should be able to shake off by now, if the one and a half year of those same exact judgy looks are anything to go by, but he can never quite contain the discontentment of their hushed, judging whispers. 

Akira’s walk home is surprisingly peaceful, but when he walks in to his house its an entirely different story. His father has gone off to work, and if by the look if the house, his father no doubt threw some kind of tantrum. And that thought is confirmed if his mothers soft, muffled whimpers are anything to go by.

He frowns deep, settling his school bag down and toeing his shoes off, walking up to where his mother is seated at the table and gently moving to touch her shoulder. 

But, as he does, his hand is harshly shoved off, making him jump just the slightest bit.

Akira’s mother looks at him with fire in her eyes, “Go to your room. I don’t even want to look at you.” She spits out in a tone of near disgust. 

It feels as if Akira’s walls are crumbling even lower than they were before, mouth open and constricting as if to say words, but met with utter silence, not being able to say anything. The sad, frustrated look on his face is obvious, and his mother notices quickly. She scoffs, turning back around to face the table. She truly doesn’t want to look at her own son’s face. 

“This is all your fault you know? Why’ll you’re doing all that dumb stuff up in Tokyo I’ve been SUFFERING.” She yells, making Akira jump and take a quick step back. “People treat me like a joke at work because they believe I have a delinquent son, your father is starting to lose his goddamn mind because that’s the only topic of conversation!” She says, fists clenched into tight balls, tone seething.

Akira feels a wet drop fall down his cheek and he furiously wipes it away as his mother turns around, standing up so abruptly the chair falls, but not even giving one last glance at it and marching right up to her son.

Akira tenses all over, face downcast and face scrunched up like he was preparing for a blow in the face. But the words he received were seemingly way worse than the physical abuse that may have met him. 

“You’re the biggest failure this family has to offer.” She whispers, big fat tears in her eyes and sadness on her pudgy, rage stricken face, stomping right past Akira to toe on her shoes and roughly grab her purse, slamming the door behind her.

Akira watches in a visage of pure grief, only hearing the starting of a car and tires squeaking to get away from here, away from this house, away from /him/. 

He doesn’t even feel the tears start to stream down his face before he hears a soft ‘Akira...’ from the ground, looking down to see the expression of a hurt look on Morgana. He doesn’t give much of a response, body moving on auto pilot as he heads to his bedroom and settles on his bed, hearing the soft patter of feet behind him, his sheet ruffling as Morgana joins him. 

“You’ll..You’ll be alright, yeah? You’re /Joker/, nothing can bring you down.” Morgana tries to add helpfully, seeming to have worked a little as said ‘Joker’ (despite having retired that title) lets out a sad, breathy laugh. 

His phone pings before he can have further thought, looking down at it to see Shiho’s texts. 

SHIHO: I’ve decided to go with your advice and just join it, it can’t be too bad, right?  
SHIHO: This is NOT Shujin and I know people won’t be as ruthless! The coach seems great, too!

Akira lets out a watery sound.

AKIRA: im glad.


	2. Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANN: And uh, if you bring Shiho into the call that would be cool as well! Texting doesn’t go too far and she’s never been the kinda call person! I miss seeing her face  
> ANN: YOUR GUYS FACE  
> ANN: BOTH  
> ANN: NOT JUST HER  
> ANN: Oh my god please ignore all that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little bit short or rushed! I was excited to get the new chapter out, enjoy yall.

Akira was awoken with a pounding headache and a large mass of puffball centered on his chest. He makes a breathy sound akin to a groan as he stretches without disturbing Morgana to take a quick peek at his phone, seeing it’s around time to start getting ready for school. 

His body feels weak and all he wants to do is curl back up and sleep for an eternity, especially when faintly remembering what happened yesterday. 

He gets all choked up again, tensing his teeth and roughly swiping at his eyes, harsh enough to wake up Morgana from his slumber. 

He peeks one blue eye up at Akira before stretching on top of him and yawning loudly, “Wha ti’sit?” Morgana slurs out, Akira lazily showing him the phone screen. Since Morgana was no longer in a rush to get up and off him in order to be fully awake for school (despite not needing to learn anything, being a cat and all), all he does is lazily move off of him and onto the other side of the bed. 

Seems as if Morgana doesn’t even so much as want to get up and do anything productive today, either. 

Akira sidles up, looking in the mirror to see his black hair in even more disarray than usual. At the very least, his physical wounds are healing nicely. 

He tugs on his schools uniform, and does the daily necessities to get ready. Once fully prepared for school, his hand hesitates on the doorknob, lip twitching nervously. He opens his door and peeks out to hear complete silence. That seems even more nerve wracking than the arguing he’s been used to hearing since the day he got back here.

Akira chokes down the nervous lump in his throat and creeps around the corner to the front door, sliding his shoes on and grabbing his backpack, sliding it over his shoulder and glancing back in wariness. 

His parents hadn’t even noticed his appearance in the living room, it seems. But, as he fares one more glance back, he notices his mothers eyes settled on his figure. Not noticing? No. Just outright ignoring. 

His eyes flick down at the hand wrapped around the door knob, face twisted up in hurt, at the fact that not only his classmates and teachers didn’t want him around, but now his parents as well. 

He opens the front door, not saying any form of goodbye to his parents as he makes his usual, peaceful trek to school. But the peaceful thoughts were broken but the nagging thought that he knows is true, that his parents would rather have their nuisance of a son gone than having to see him every day. 

His thoughts were broken by a gentle poke to the ribs, looking down to see the curious face of one Shiho Suzui, this time adorning a granola bar, the granola bar no doubt the one doing the poking. 

“I know when you’re spacy, you’re hungry.” She says, small accusatory smile on her face but it soon falls flat when seeing the exhausted, sad look of the boys face. “Did you..get any sleep last night? Goodness Akira, you look horrible.” She whispers in worry. 

All Akira does in reply is just shrug. 

Shiho looks to be processing and thinking of a few different thinks before it seems as if her brain locked on something, whispering a small, “Parents?” 

By Akira’s gentle shut of his eyes and tight purse of his lips, Shiho takes that as an affirmative. 

Shiho grabs his sleeve to hustle him inside and straight to their homeroom, settling him down at his desk and sliding over the top of it, unwrapping the wrapper and grabbing his hand to settle the granola on his palm, “Eat. I know you never eat on days like these, anyways.” She murmurs with a tired sigh. 

She falls content when Akira raises the granola to his lips and takes a little bite. Better than nothing. She thinks for another quick second before shyly asking, “You wanna... Write out what happened? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’ll understand.” She sighs, fiddling with her fingers. 

Just the sight has Akira huffing out a laugh despite being exhausted - as well as the pounding headache but that’s besides the point. 

He slides his phone out to type in the phone notes, ‘mom was rude again, that’s all’. Shiho frowns deeply when reading the words, knowing that is definitely not all. “Are you... Completely sure that’s it?” She asks curiously. At Akira’s quick nod, she decides to just drop it. 

“Just know that you can come to me with whatever,” hums Shiho, small smile settled on her lips. Akira offers a quirk of his own lips. Shiho pats his hand gently before standing and going straight to her desk, which proves to be perfect timing as their teacher strolls right into the classroom, lesson starting immediately. 

Akira palms loosely at the phone thats settled in his pocket, always silently hoping for someone (Ryuji if he’s truly lucky) to text him. Maybe it’s hypocritical to wish so much for someone to text you, while you don’t do anything in your own power to text them. 

His eyes go downcast the slightest bit before he feels the buzz of his phone go off on his leg. He looks down at his pocket like it just sprouted gold. 

He takes it out as inconspicuously as he can before spotting a text from Ann. He smothers his lips to stop the grin from blooming on them. 

ANN: Hey! Ryuji doesn’t want to text you first because hes a giant pansy lol  
ANN: And like, I know this is in the middle of class but it’s important! All of us are actually together IN TOKYO instead of us being everywhere cause of college tours and exams and blah blah blah and we really wanted to call you and stuff  
ANN: Sorry if you’re busy later!  
ANN: Also Futaba got hitched with Yusuke heheheh

Akira practically chokes on his own spit. A whole variety of emotions hit him at once.

First, the love that swarms him at the thought of finally seeing the rest of his friends and them genuinely wanting to talk to him. That Ryuji missed him. He squeezes his eyes tight to stop the dumb feeling of excitement from washing over him.

Second, his practical baby sister is dating HIM? He silently wonders if Sojiro is okay with that. But he’s sure he is, he’s always liked Yusuke out of all the boys.

And third, he’s going to see his best friends out of practically not talking to them at all for the past month and a half.

He swallows down guilt before his eyes flick right back to Ann’s texts.

ANN: And uh, if you bring Shiho into the call that would be cool as well! Texting doesn’t go too far and she’s never been the kinda call person! I miss seeing her face  
ANN: YOUR GUYS FACE  
ANN: BOTH  
ANN: NOT JUST HER  
ANN: Oh my god please ignore all that...

Akira has a small devilish smile on his face, a small, quiet snicker leaving his mouth, ignoring the pointed curious looks that he gains from that. 

AKIRA: yeah that sounds good, Shiho misses you guys, too.  
AKIRA: same with me  
AKIRA: havent really done a lot of talking lately

Akira cringes the slightest bit at his word choice. Oh yeah, he never exactly told his friends about his mutinism, has he? 

ANN: Alright was that a joke, if so, that was terrible!  
ANN: Shiho told me about what you’re going through..Akira you should have told us  
ANN: I’m sorry you are going through this, the whole..can’t speak thing

Akira looks right over at Shiho to give her a faux evil glare, her looking right up at him, shrugging her shoulders with a guilty look, mouthing ‘I’m sorry’. He shakes his head in amusement.

AKIRA: its fine im starting to finally get used to it anyways, I noticed I never really talked that much anyways?  
AKIRA: not too much of a change that I can’t get used to.  
AKIRA: besides..really wanting to talk but its whatever

He can practically feel Ann’s frown through the phone.

ANN: It’s temporary though, right? Maybe we can help you through it!  
ANN: The minute I told everyone they freaked out. Shiho said that I should ask you first before I go spilling the beans but..  
ANN: I can’t help myself, sorry! ):

He breathes out a small laugh. He knows she isn’t sorry, but he can’t really seem to care. Whatever Ann does that would usually annoy him from other people, doesn’t with her.

AKIRA: had to tell them later anyways so it was kinda inevitable  
AKIRA: its fine

ANN: Good! So we’re on for later tonight? Make sure to fill Shiho in on the deets and everything!  
ANN: Can’t wait to see you guys! <3

 

AKIRA: right back at you, Ann, same with the rest of the group

ANN: Heheh! <3  
ANN: Shoot, Kawakami san is giving me the Death Look.  
ANN: Talk to you later! Bring Morgana, I miss his scruffy face! <3

ANN signed off

Akira settles his phone back in his pocket, settling back in his seat with a sigh of near contentment. He didn’t realize he had the most lamest smile on his face. 

God, he missed the hell out of all of his friends. He looks over at Shiho with a tiny smile; knowing shes ever oblivious to the coming conversation with Ann. 

Tonight couldn’t seem to come sooner.


	3. Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gosh, I’m in love.” 
> 
> Akira can’t help but to agree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s super sloppy! I’m not used to writing so many characters so I apologize abt that. But, either way, I hope yall like it!

As Akira was setting up his laptop on his bed, Morgana perched on right next to him, watching contentedly, his excitement obvious if his constant chattering was anything to go by. He’s very glad that his parents are out at their job, or else he’d probably be yelled at even more at the yappy yowly cat in his bedroom. 

Morgana is talking happily about how he’s excited to tease Ryuji, flirt casually with Ann, and grill the HELL out of Futaba because of her newly proclaimed relationship with Yusuke. Morgana also chirps how he’s excited to see Makoto and Haru’s faces, Morgana claiming he chooses them as the most sane out of the whole group. 

Akira can’t really help but to agree, snickering softly. 

Shiho was an entirely different situation, buzzing and shaking and bopping her knee up and down as she settles on his bed, biting her lower lip raw, picking furiously at her finger nails.

Akira frowns at the sight of this, taking his attention off of his computer to shake his head and tug her hand away, squeezing it. 

Shiho frowns deeply with him, “I just- I haven’t actually seen her face in forever and oh god what if she thinks I’m ugly? Or what if she got even more gorgeous and I’m just gonna fall for her even more?” She chatters out, eyebrows drawn and dark eyes downcast in pure thought, now just nibbling the skin off of the side of her fingernails. 

Morgana would grin if he could, “Entirely possible for Lady Ann.” He chirrups. At Akira’s exasperated look down at Morgana, Shiho can only imagine what the cat had said. 

She huffs a little, fiddling with her outfit before settling right next to Akira, on the other side of him since Morgana so cozy on the other said of the ravenettes knee. 

Akira gently pats at her leg in comfort, Shiho softly smiling at him in thanks.

The smile falls quick when she sees the icon pop up of Ann calling. Akira shakes his head in amusement, tugging Shiho back into frame despite her huffs and claims of nervousness. He hits accept. 

His friends grinning faces pop up and Akira near feels his heart squeeze in happiness.

“Shiho! It’s so good to see you! You gotta come down to Tokyo! We still never went to that diner! We went down a few times and its sooo good!” She gushes, bright blue eyes wide in excitement.

Akira looks over to see the worry and anxiousness drain off of Shiho’s face, and instead replaced with relief and contentment. “Ann, you have no idea how good it is to actually see you.” Shiho murmurs, shy smile drawing up her lips, but Ann’s giant grin seems to overpower it, immediately chattering off Shiho’s ear. But, by the looks of it, Shiho is completely enraptured by the pointless chatter, just happy to see her best friend. 

Morgana looks unimpressed, looking up at the black haired teen, “So much for being nervous, huh?” He asks, making Akira lift a singular brow in amusement. 

But, as the two girls chatter on, he hears Ryuji’s loud voice break through the speakers of his laptop, “Akira! It’s been way too effin’ long. You gotta text me more, dude.” He says, making Makoto raise a singular fine plucked brow. 

“Says the one that doesn’t text him, either.” She accuses, making Haru hide a giggle behind her pale hand. 

“Gotta suck it up.” Futaba says, sticking her tongue out at him, making Ryuji shove her lightly, making her nearly topple over Yusuke, who reprimands the blond for roughhousing. 

Akira suddenly feels overwhelmed by the talking of all his closest friends, blinking away tears from his vision. Shiho looks over at him with a happy look, but it falls flat once seeing Akira’s face, expression turning soft. Her hand snakes down to squeeze the black haired teens own, which seems to be a constant in their friendship to calm the other down. 

“Oh yeah, shit. I forgot you can’t speak-“ Ryuji stumbles out when watching as Akira makes no move to open his mouth and make a reply of his own. 

Morgana would facepalm if he could, mumbling a small ‘idiot’. He wonders how Akira can even like a dude like that, all bumbling and loud. Akira always claims thats what he likes best about the faux blond. Morgana knows he will never understand that thought process.

“Type in the chat! Theres ways around that.” Haru says, Ryuji blinks and has the expression like he just heard the greatest advice ever, whispering a small ‘way too smart’. 

Akira hides a small, dumb smile in his hand at Ryuji’s antics (that he missed too much), giving a thumbs up and taking out his phone to text the group chat (thats practically dead) to be able to see their faces full screen. 

AKIRA: I missed you guys, too

Futaba whispers a small ‘lame’, but by the way shes crowding around the computer, everyone can tell she misses Akira - as well as Morgana - just as much. “You gotta come down here, I haven’t stolen your games in a long time.” She says, easy half grin on her face. All Akira offers is a joking middle finger, making Futaba raise one of her own, sticking her tongue out. Yusuke smiles softly at her despite the rude action. 

Morgana gasps like he remembers something and slinks up to the camera, “Oh yeah! You’re dating Yusuke, really?” He asks, Ryuji snickering.

Futaba’s face flushes instantly, “Shut up, cat!” She yells, face a bright cherry red. 

Akira slides his phone back up to text the chat, wanting to chime in as well. He loves making Futaba even more flustered. 

AKIRA: im wondering the same thing

At Futaba’s murderous gaze and Yusuke’s amused, yet squinty look, Akira raises his hands up in surrender.

AKIRA: just kidding, im happy for you guys.  
AKIRA: but I called that this would happen, we all kinda did

At everyone’s soft answers of ‘yup’ and general answers of agreement, Futaba grumbles softly, cheeks puffed up, “You guys suck.” She says, obviously joking as the side of her lips draw up just the slightest bit. 

“Oh yeah-“ Ryuji pipes up, “How’s life down there, anyways? Any cuties in your life? You mega popular?” The blond jokes, lips tugged up. Akira pauses, frown playing at his lips. 

AKIRA: you could say that

At Ryuji’s questioning look, Akira elaborates the slightest bit. 

AKIRA: so you know how everyone didnt like me at Shujin? kinda the same here  
AKIRA: so everyone just stays away from me

Everyone frown’s deeply, Haru being the first one to speak up, “That doesn’t matter, you know how great you are.” She murmurs, voice gentle. 

Makoto nods, “Pay them no mind, Akira.” She says, deep frown playing at her lips. Akira offers a thumbs up in reply. 

AKIRA: done and done, I dont pay attention to them and they dont pay attention to me

By Ann’s shift of her eyes, she’s looking over at Shiho, “What about you, Shiho? You’ve told me a little bit about the school, but not too much.” She says, worry in her eyes. Shiho’s eyes flick away. 

“Rumors still here about what had happened back them, but..It’s been alright. Akira’s even talked me into joining the volleyball team again. Tryouts are next week and..I’m actually hoping I get on the team again.” Her eyes are shy as they flick back to Ann, playing with her fingers. Ann looks at Akira and Shiho in awe. 

“That’s amazing!” Ann says, smile breaking out on her face, “I’ll be cheering you on from the bleachers. You already know I’ll be down there to see you play!” She gushes, practically vibrating in excitement. Shiho rubs at the back of her neck sheepishly. 

“Thank you.” She murmurs. Shiho knows that Ann was worried that she would never get over what had happened to her about you know who, and that she would never pursue what she loved. 

The soft buzzing of a phone goes off, and Makoto makes a move to reach for hers. Her face falls and she sighs softly, “Sis wants me to head home to get started on dinner. Think you guys can hold the forte down without me?” She asks cheekily, Haru giggling softly. 

“I have to get home soon as well, anyways. May I go with you?” Haru asks softly, and at the other nodding, they murmur soft apologies at the very early departure, Akira waving those apologies off. 

AKIRA: its fine, go eat some good grub for me, k?

At his typed words, the two girls give small smiles, skittering away after giving hugs and goodbyes to the others there with them. Akira swallows down the jealousy at them being able to do that, but him being far away from the group. Even more so at seeing Ryuji wrap the girls in a hug as a goodbye. 

“I should probably be going, too. Dad’ll be worried if I’m out too long. Don’t think he’s used to me actually going out with friends.” Futaba sighs, getting up from the throne that was Ann’s ginormous bed. 

Yusuke hums, “I’ll take you there.” He says, ever the gentleman. Akira makes a sound akin to a snicker.

AKIRA: dont get too freaky

Futaba sputters, cheeks flushing red, Ann says a loud ‘Akira!’ but she is giggling as well, Ryuji sputtering out a bark of a laugh.

Yusuke is a deep red as well, “I would never do anything of the sort, unless Futaba chan would truly want to.” He says. Futaba shushes him.

“Don’t self incriminate, Inari. These suckers are out for blood.” She puffs out, blowing a raspberry at the screen. Akira makes a small heart in return, teasing half smirk on his lips. 

“See you guys!” Ryuji calls out, Ann giving a happy smile and wave combo. 

Then, as the door clicks shut, its just the group of five. Akira shifts the slightest bit, hands suddenly clammy. He feels nervous and it’s not even him and Ryuji all alone. Shiho no doubt feels the same, twiddling with her thumbs. 

Morgana rolls his eyes, “Sooo, you guys should come down here sometime. Take me out to eat.” He sighs, stretching out over Akira’s lap, yowling when Akira pokes at his belly, glare ferocious (more so cute). 

Ann’s eyes were practically glimmering, “There has to be good eateries down there! Shiho, Akira, you said it was more of a relaxed city, right? Maybe the five of us could go somewhere some time?” She asks, head tilted. Shiho’s eyes widen the slightest bit. 

“That would be wonderful! There is a place down the street from where my house is, a chain of different restaurants, all family owned. Never tried it though...” Shiho mumbles. 

“Perfect chance to try it out, huh? You up for it, Akira?” Ryuji asks. Akira could never say no when those brown eyes were looking at him in such an excited way. Excited to finally see the group of them. 

And a small, selfish part of him wanted Ryuji to be all excited to just see him. He pushes that thought deep down, near frustrated with himself. 

AKIRA: sure

Ann claps her hands, “Then it’s settled! Maybe sometime next week? I have a few gigs this week so I’m busy.” She frowns, perking up right after, “And It’ll be right after Shiho’s volleyball tryouts, so it’ll be like a celebration kinda thing!” She says, grinning. 

Shiho smiles bashfully, “That’d be wonderful, Ann.” She murmurs, Akira doing two thumbs up in agreement. 

Ryuji nods excitedly, “Maybe we can pay for it, too? Take you guys out! Would that be sweet or what.” He says, folding his arms, all proud of himself. 

Akira can feel his ears burning at that thought. Ryuji most definitely speaks with no filter, and obviously doesn’t realize how badly his words affect the curly headed black haired teen. He does another two thumbs up.

“That’d be a great idea!” Ann chirps out, “I’ll text you guys more about it tomorrow, okay? I’ll force Ryuji to text you as well, Akira.” She says, whispering the last part, obviously not well because Ryuji makes a small huffy noise right after. 

“I can do that myself!” Ryuji grumbles, cheeks puffed up, “But I do gotta get home, my ma made dinner already. Sorry. But, night Akira, night Shiho, night cat.” He says, getting up and stretching, yawning loudly. Akira shifts his eyes away quickly. Morgana yowls angrily. 

Ann snickers in amusement, “Goodnight, yeah guys?” She hums, Shiho jerkily nodding her head in agreement, even if she wants to stay on call with Ann, she knows it’s best to go home before too dark.

“Alright, goodnight.” She replies with a small, shy.

AKIRA: night

Ryuji offers a small, happy wave, and the call ends with a few beeps. Akira slowly shuts the lid of the laptop down, looking over at Shiho. Her face is twisted up in thought before it’s obvious she came to a conclusion, sighing deeply and flopping back on Akira’s pillows.

“Gosh, I’m in love.” 

Akira can’t help but to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya’ll enjoyed!! Comment any kinds of suggestions of scenes you might wanna see in the future! Any kinds of criticism is welcome cuz ya girl sure needs it.


End file.
